Au fil de l'eau
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: "L'Histoire lie, blesse et sépare, mais crée également des points communs impossible à ignorer et qui font battre les coeurs, nos coeurs, trois coeurs battant à l'unison" PruManoCan
1. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur **

**Ceci est un recueil de one-shots consacré au PruManoCan (Prussia x Canada x Romano).**

**Je me lance dans cette aventure de Ménage à Trois suite à vos encouragements concernant « Unique », une histoire qui m'a fait tellement plaisir à écrire et qui m'a fait me sentir si heureuse que j'en rougis encore.**

**Les histoires ne sont pas toutes liées et les mis-à-jour seront sporadiques. Il se peut aussi que les settings varient, de même que les époques. De ce fait il y aura également beaucoup d'univers alternatifs et je le mentionnerai en début de chapitre si le cas se présente.**

**Ce recueil est classé M, car il est fort probable que j'y écrive des relations sexuelles assez graphiques.**

**Je vais éviter les longues notes d'auteur au début de mes chapitres … Disons que celle-ci sera la seule … mais je continue de vous inviter à poster un review en bas de chacun !**

**Je vais tenter d'écrire dix histoires différentes dans ce recueil, et si les retours sont positifs, j'entamerai certainement une histoire à plusieurs chapitres qui me trotte dans la tête appelée « La Maison du Bonheur d'Eliza-chan » dans laquelle trois inconnus décident de vivre en collocation sans savoir que leurs moindres faits et gestes sont filmés pour le plaisir d'un reality-show illégal sur le web.**

**Merci,**

**Petit-Arc-en-Ciel.**


	2. Un Romano Romantique

**Un Romano romantique**

Tout était prêt. Romano avait enfilé sa plus belle chemise (une chemise crème donnant à sa peau une couleur envoutante et moulant ses muscles et ses formes naturelles) et avait même décoré la nappe blanche avec des pétales de roses rouges.

On avait beau lui dire que France était le pays de l'amour, Romano n'en croyait pas un mot. Il n'y avait pas plus romantique que lui quand il était dans l'humeur (ce n'était pas pour rien que « Romano » et « Romantique » avaient la même racine) et aujourd'hui, après avoir passé la journée à ne rien faire autre que de regarder des DVD de fille que Prusse avait dans son appartement, il était dans l'humeur.

Canada n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de sa séance de yoga (Romano se moquait souvent de lui, mais au fond, il appréciait que les formes du canadien soient aussi sublimes) et Prusse reviendrait de … ouais … de ce qu'il faisait le vendredi soir … (son programme variait tellement que l'italien n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait cette semaine).

Et tout serait parfait.

Il pouvait le sentir.

Il alluma des bougies au centre de la table et alla vérifier si le gratin était prêt. Il savait que Prusse était un grand mangeur de viande, mais Romano étant végétarien depuis près d'un siècle il n'avait pas fait de rôti, et il avait même failli vomir en voyant les steaks et poulets parfaitement alignés dans le congélateur du prussien.

Encore quelques minutes et le fromage serait parfaitement doré … La salade de tomate était déjà prête, et il avait également fait une salade de pomme de terre car il savait que Canada était allergique aux tomates depuis peu (vivement les prochaines années où son allergie disparaitrait … Le corps humain était si étrange …).

Quelqu'un introduisit une clé dans la porte. En voyant qu'il était huit heure dix, Romano su immédiatement que c'était Canada.

L'italien rougit en se disant que c'était le moment … Il allait entrer et découvrir que Romano avait préparé un dîner spécial et …

Oh non ! Et s'il avait déjà mangé ?!

Ça n'était pas encore arrivé mais …

Canada rentrait toujours à la même heure et préparait des pancakes pour le souper … C'était un plat que tout le monde appréciait …

Romano jura intérieurement et se mordit la lèvre. D'un coup, il eut l'impression d'avoir la pire idée du monde. Et Canada entra.

- Lovino ? Je suis là !

Romano l'avait vu depuis la porte de la cuisine … Canada dans toute sa gloire, en t-shirt bleu ciel alors qu'il faisait dix degrés dehors. Ce n'était pas son plus beau t-shirt, ni son plus beau training (erk …. Training … rien que le mot faisait frissonner Romano).

- J'ai entendu, idiot … marmonna l'italien. Si tu faisais moins de bruit aussi …

Canada lui sourit et posa son tapis de yoga dans l'entrée et retira ses baskets. Il sembla soudain remarquer quelque chose et fronça les sourcils en reniflant l'air.

- T'as cuisiné, Roma ?

L'italien regarda le sol et hocha la tête, se demandant s'il devait répondre « c'est pas du fromage, c'est tes pieds que tu sens » …

- Woah, merci !

Canada s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres tout en souriant.

- C'est rien du tout … marmonna l'italien.

Le blondinet entra dans la cuisine et vit que la table était mise dans la salle à manger. Romano savait qu'habituellement, quand ils passaient le week-end chez Prusse, ils mangeaient devant la télé où dans la cuisine, mais cela n'était pas assez … romantique.

Le canadien resta bouche bée en voyant la table décorée de pétales de rose et l'argenterie. Romano ne savait même pas que Prusse avait ce genre d'accessoires chez lui. Il l'imaginait mal se décidé à se compliquer la vie en achetant ou en gardant quelque chose d'aussi encombrant et inutile depuis l'arrivée d'_Ikea, _surtout que la nation avait déménagé plus d'une fois_._ Prusse était quelqu'un de simple et pratique, le peu de meuble qu'il possédait le prouvait.

- C'est incroyable Lovino ! s'exclama Canada les étoiles dans les yeux. Tu as fait tout ça rien que pour nous ?!

- Non, c'est pour le Pape et son mari … Bien sûr que c'est pour vous, idiot !

Canada rougit, et Romano réalisa qu'il avait parlé plus brusquement que ce qu'il pensait … Le blondinet ne réagissait pas très bien au sarcasme, au contraire de Prusse qui répondait toujours à Romano de manière encore plus sarcastique. Il lui prit la main en excuse silencieuse et le conduisit à table.

- Après-toi, dit-il d'une douce voix faisant rougir Canada.

Il l'installa sur une des trois chaises devant lesquelles la table était mise et sorti une bouteille de vin blanc. Il en versa un verre à son amant puis un pour lui-même avant de s'assoir en face de lui, à côté de la chaise destinée à Prusse. Cela aurait été encore plus romantique avec une table ronde, mais il fallait bien faire avec ce qu'on avait.

- T'es vraiment sexy quand tu es comme ça, Roma …

Plutôt que de rougir, Romano laissa échapper un sourire en coin (le faisant ressembler assez fort à Prusse, d'ailleurs) et bu une gorgée de son vin. Le goût envahit sa bouche immédiatement, et il réalisa que le liquide était un peu trop acide … Il aurait dû choisir une autre année. Il savait que Canada n'était pas un grand fan de vin, et lui il avait tout gâché ! Il aurait mieux fait de servir de l'eau, ou même de la bière de table, tout sauf cette piquette !

- Il est excellent, tu sais … fit Canada en reposant son verre. Je vois bien à ta tête que tu doutes, mais j'aime beaucoup le vin que tu as choisi !

Cette fois, pris par surprise, Romano ne put s'empêcher de rougir, perdant sa façade quelques secondes. Le canadien le connaissait si bien, c'était toujours aussi surprenant … Il voulait toujours rassurer l'italien sur tout … C'était … Agréable … Reposant … Cela mettait l'esprit de Romano à l'aise … Il sourit timidement et Canada passa sa main à travers la table pour la reposer sur celle du petit brun.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit d'un coup et des rires pénétrèrent l'ambiance sereine. Canada et Romano sursautèrent en même temps et se regardèrent affolés. Oh non … Prusse n'était pas tout seul …

Mais il n'avait pas un nombre important d'amis qu'il ramènerait à la maison …

Seulement deux.

Le regard affolé devint une expression d'horreur quand France entra dans la salle à manger, un sourcil levé.

Personne.

Je dis bien personne.

Personne n'était au courant de la relation entre Prusse, Canada et Romano.

Et ceux qui ne devaient certainement pas le découvrir, c'était bien France et Espagne, leurs figures paternelles.

Romano se leva d'un coup, le visage aussi rouge que celui de Canada et dans un moment de panique, il attrapa la nappe et la tira d'un coup sec, faisant tomber tout ce qu'il y avait sur table et brisant tout ce qui était cassable sur le carrelage, même la bouteille de vin. En à peine un dixième de seconde, l'ambiance romantique c'était transformé en fiasco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! fit Prusse affolé en entrant à son tour, derrière France et suivit par Espagne.

Il aperçut la tenue de Romano, puis les pétales de roses sur la nappe au sol, les bougies encore fumantes et le visage de Canada, toujours assis à table, fixant ses genoux, rouge pivoine.

- Oh … dit-il en réalisant qu'il avait merdé.

France ouvrit la bouche en levant les sourcils puis la referma, pour la rouvrir aussitôt.

- On interrompt votre rencart ?

- PAS UN RENCART ! s'exclama Romano

- Il y a plus romantique que la maison de Gilbert … dit Espagne en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- CE N'EST PAS UN RENCART ! cria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Mais vous n'y connaissez pas grand-chose en romantisme, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta France, ce qui énerva grandement l'italien. Matthieu, je pensais t'avoir mieux élevé que ça … Cependant, en voyant ton affreuse tenue, j'imagine que je n'ai pas assez déteint sur toi …

- C-ce n'est pas c-ce que tu crois, Papa … fit Canada de la voix la plus faible qu'il avait.

Cela brisait presque le cœur de Romano de l'entendre ainsi après l'avoir entendu plein de confiance quelques minutes auparavant.

- Ah, bon et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on voit son fils et son soit disant meilleur ami dans une telle situation …

Romano avala sa salive, le libérant d'une boule qu'il avait dans la gorge … Il n'avait aucune idée … Il n'avait aucun mensonge … Même s'il en avait un, Espagne le verrait tout de suite, il était un très mauvais menteur, et son ancien Boss le savait très bien.

- C'était une r-répétions, dit Canada faiblement sa voix si calme qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il mentait. Romano m'aidait juste à répéter p-parce que je voulais demander à une n-nation de sortir avec moi et … et …

Il mentait comme un Dieu ! Il avait l'air si innocent et pur ! Romano et Prusse eurent du mal à cacher leur étonnement, mais France fut celui qui l'interrompit :

- Tu aurais pu venir voir ton, Papa pour ça ! Je suis le pays de l'amour~!

- Mais j'avais honte … répondit-il en rougissant.

Prusse fit un pas, évitant le vin qui commençait à couler dans sa direction et souris narquoisement. Il leva un sourcil et demanda :

- Et c'est qui que tu veux inviter à sortir ?

Romano écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Canada qui avait rougit encore plus en entendant la question de son amant. L'italien savait que peu importait la réponse, France irait sans doute ennuyer la dite nation.

- Oh oui, Matthieu … Qui est-ce ? fit France une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

Et c'était exactement pour ça que _personne _et surtout pas leur ancien parent ne devait être au courant. Prusse finirait certainement avec le pénis _brisé en deux_, et ni Romano ou Canada n'y voyait d'avantage (peut-être un peu plus d'heure de sommeil …).

- E-euh … J-Je suis pas sûr de … pouvoir te le d-dire, Papa …

France se tourna alors vers Romano, les yeux plissés.

- Tu le sais non ? Il te l'a dit n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois dans tes yeux, tu me caches quelque chose …

Merde ! Démasqué ! Mais il ne savait rien du tout ! Il devait vite pensé à un nom, n'importe lequel !

- PAYS-BAS ! hurla-t-il soudainement.

Canada joua le jeu et se mit à le mitraillé du regard en se tapant le front de sa paume, l'air de dire « Tu me le paieras » … Mais il le pensait probablement, vu que Pays-Bas et Canada étaient en assez bonne entente et que France allait gâcher tout ça …

Espagne non plus n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la conversation, puisqu'il détestait Pays-Bas d'une haine profonde remontant à la nuit des temps.

- Oh … fit France. Je suis désolé, Gilbert, mais j'ai d'autres hollandais à fouetter, je ne reste pas …

Romano imagina que Prusse avait invité ses amis à venir boire un verre … Espagne et France savait que Romano et Canada étaient souvent là, puisqu'ils disaient être meilleurs amis tous les trois. Cela ne dérangeait pas les nations plus que ça, à partir du moment où, comme le disait France « aucun triangle amoureux n'était lancé ». Pff, les triangles amoureux c'étaient pour les vampires et les loups-garou et les stupides adolescentes sans expression faciale …

- Je crois que je vais venir avec toi, dit Espagne en plissant les yeux.

Il était sûrement ravi de pouvoir humilier Pays-Bas sans bonne raison.

- Ouais … ajouta Prusse. Je vais rester et nettoyer ce bordel …

Il accompagna ses amis jusqu'à la porte de sortie et soupira une fois qu'elle se referma derrière eux.

- T'es vraiment qu'un con ! s'exclama Romano en se pinçant le haut du nez, les sourcils froncés. Ne compte pas sur moi pour nettoyer !

- Bien sûr que non … Attends, je vais appeler Antonio, il voudra bien venir lui … C'est lui qui a tout fait tomber, c'est ça ?

Romano croisa les bras, fronça du nez et sorti sa lèvre inférieure. Sa surprise était gâchée ! Et Prusse s'en moquait. Il senti une main se poser sur sa tête et leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l'albinos. Il se dégagea d'un mouvement de tête et la nation soupira.

- Merci, c'était une bonne idée de préparer ce repas …

- Dommage que tu aies merdé … ajouta Romano en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Canada était accroupi sur le sol en train de ramasser les bouts de verre et de porcelaine. Prusse le rejoignit et ensemble, ils se mirent à nettoyer.

Ce n'était pas du genre à Romano de ranger de toute façon … Il suffisait de regarder l'état de la cuisine … Son point fort c'était la cuisine et-

- MERDE ! LE GRATIN !

***#*#*#***

La soirée fut passée devant la télé, à manger un gratin de pâtes (légèrement brûlé) au fromage et aux champignons. Prusse était assis sur le sol, avec Romano entre ses jambes, et Canada prenait toute la place dans le canapé et s'était endormi avec son assiette posée sur ses jambes.

Les deux nations éveillées regardaient un film noir et blanc italien sous-titré en anglais, et Romano avait l'air extrêmement concentré.

- C'est lui l'assassin. Dit-il avant de fourré une fourchette de pâte dans sa bouche.

- Merci de me raconter la fin …

- Je croyais que c'était évident, mais pas pour les cons je suppose … J'ai jamais vu le film et je l'ai deviné …

Soudain, le soi-disant assassin se fit tuer par son frère jumeau. Prusse se mit à rire, réveillant Canada qui se rendormit immédiatement.

- C'est pas évident pour les cons … répéta Prusse pour taquiner son amant.

- Ta gueule, j'aurais pas pu le savoir …

Romano rougissait en mastiquant agressivement. Prusse mis son assiette au-dessus de celle de l'italien, passant ses bras autour de lui.

- Tu veux mes champignons ?

- Envoie.

Prusse les versa dans son assiette en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- C'était bon, mais ça manquait de jambon …

- Bah va bouffer une des tranches de cadavre d'animal que tu as dans le frigo, mais tu ne m'embrasses plus après. Je ne veux pas de ton haleine fétide de bouffeur d'animal crevé …

Prusse l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Bah c'est pas grave, j'embrasserai Birdie … et après tu ne pourras plus l'embrasser non plus parce qu'il aura de ma salive de carnivore dans la bouche …

Romano se leva doucement, s'étirant en levant les bras, dévoilant un peu de la peau de son ventre. Il se mit à marcher vers la cuisine.

- Tu fais quoi, demanda Prusse pensant que l'italien n'était certainement pas parti chercher une tranche de jambon.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, connard …

Il sortit la poubelle de sous l'évier et s'avança vers le frigo.

- Je suis obligé de jeter toute ta viande.

Prusse se dit que la lueur pleine de malice dans le regard de Romano valait toutes les taquineries du monde.

**A/N : Voilà ! C'est un bon départ ?**

**Ecrit en une heure !**

**Je viens d'aller m'acheter un café tout en repensant à cette histoire que j'avais terminée l'heure précédente et … Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire ! Je les adore !**

**Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai lu trop de PruCan et de SpaMano dans ma vie … et pas assez de **_**bon **_**PruMano …**

**Et il faut que je trouve des idées où l'histoire n'est pas limitée à Romano comme narrateur …**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**


End file.
